Wild elf
Wild elves are a subrace of elves living in the wilds of Faerun. They are also called green elves by some. History When the elves first arrived on Abeir-Toril, the green elves, lythari and avariels were the explorers. The green elves discovered the most territory which would become the nations of Eiellur, Keltormir, Syopiir, Thearnytaar and Illthiir. All these nations, however were consumed following the Crown Wars. During this time the dark elves stepped up and destroyed msot of the green elf nations. After the disaster, the green elves never created another single nation or city. overtime the green elves wandered from land to land over generations. The green elves became the first true elves. The separated green elves began to make clans and tribes and is what we know the wild elves of today. Culture Wild elves live in a tribal society without many of the advances available to other elves. Only on rare occasions will the wild elves craft their own magic weapons and have since lost the ability of magic. On some are cases a powerful shaman rises, usually a female. Wild elves have feasts and ceremonies often seen by other Tel-quessir which have lots of singing and dancing. Hunts are occasions where each tribe member have his or her own role. They can be held alone and sometimes even held during a much larger events. It should be noted that wild elves struggle at speaking. Many wild elves leave their remote homelands and become adventurers. Rangers and barbarians are commonly seen amongst wild elf warriors. The fighter role is unheard of. Though they worship gods, very rarely are clerics and divine spellcasters seen. Wild elves feel closer to the druid or shaman class. Wizards are also rare, though if one chooses the path of a sorcerer they are well-respected. Experienced wild elf adventurers commonly become druidic hierophants and arcane archers. Art & Leisure Wild elves prefer art, poetry and music in their culture. Artwork examples in wild elf culture include paintings and sculptures. The are joyful when working on art because it makes them feel creative. Knowing the world is ever changing, wild elves feel it is distasteful to write down music sheets or oral tradition. Their art blends in with their architecture which are weaved into tangled limbs of a tree in a way that would baffle numerous "civilized" architects. Wild elves are excellent craftsmen, but they prefer tools that can be assembled or deconstructed at a moment's notice, often leading to crude or primitive aesthetics. Wild elves tools are no less effective overall. Weapons in wild elf society tend to creating weapons that do not involve metal, a mineral not commonly found near wild elf lands. Bows, spears and halfspears are common weapons. Maces, daggers and knives crafted by bones. Some wild elves wear hide armor but most commonly agility or varied forms of camouflage as their main defense. Like other elven races, wild elves are fond of wild animals with their feral neighbors. Wild elves keep pets such as wolves, birds of prey and even wolverines used in their tribes as guardians. Wild elves are not even adverse to keeping larger, more dangerous dire animals, who are kept as companions only slightly less often. Magic & Religion Category:Races